


The Question of the Quiff

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair, Insecurity, M/M, Partner Encouragement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Phil is self-conscious about changing his hairstyle, but Dan offers encouragement





	The Question of the Quiff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head when I thought about how Phil might have needed some time to work up to being willing to wear the quiff in front of thousands upon millions of people, and how he probably tested it out in private, possibly for quite a while, before he took the chance.

They were lying in bed, Dan’s hands in his hair, smoothing his fringe back away from his forehead. “Have you ever thought about getting rid of the fringe?” Dan asked, running his fingers deliciously through Phil’s hair. “Maybe a quiff?”

If Phil hadn’t been so relaxed, he probably would have cringed at the question, but in his current state of sated exhaustion he could only smile wryly and say, “I don’t think I could pull it off.”

Dan tilted his head, eyes flicking back and forth between Phil’s eyes and hair, then he nodded. “I definitely think you could pull it off. I think you’d look hot.”

Dubious, Phil didn’t say anything. Eventually Dan pushed, “You said you don’t think you could pull it off, but does that mean you don’t  **want**  to change your hair, or you’re just nervous about it?”

“The second one,” Phil grumbled into Dan’s shoulder, embarrassed to admit his own insecurity.

“Okay,” Dan replied simply. “Maybe just try it around the house for a couple weeks, so only I can see it. I’ve seen you with the most insane bedhead imaginable, so there’s no way you’ll frighten me with the sight of your shiny forehead.”

“Just around the house?” Phil repeated, uncertain.

“Yeah. Just us. Nobody else. And see what you think. See how it feels. See if it feels right. See what you think when you look in the mirror each day.”

“Why does this matter so much to you? It’s just my hair.” Phil tried to dismiss the issue as unimportant, even though their hair had always been something they both took far too seriously, a fact they’d both been very aware of and mocked themselves for pretty much since before they’d even met.

Dan shrugged. “I just want to show off my hot boyfriend. And I think you’d look sexy AF with a quiff.” He grinned impishly.

“You’re the only person I care about, though. As long as you think I look sexy, then nobody else matters.” Phil leaned up for a kiss, but was surprised when Dan dodged with a stern expression.

“No way. There’s at least one other person I want to think you look sexy,” he insisted.

Phil frowned in confusion. “Who?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “YOU, you doofus!”

“Oh.” Phil laughed a little awkwardly. “Right.”

“So you’ll try the quiff, just around the flat? See what you think?”

Phil nodded. “Maybe after a couple weeks I can poll the pigeons to get their opinions, too. Pigeon opinions.”

Dan poked him hard in the chest. “You’re the one whose opinion counts, Phil. Do what feels right for you. Even if it’s not what I want.” Then he grinned again. “But I think you’re going to like my reaction to you walking around with a quiff every day.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Dan’s voice was deeper than usual and sent a little thrill into the pit of Phil’s stomach. It was worth a try, right? He didn’t have to ever wear the quiff in front of anyone else if he didn’t want to. Just in the flat. Just in front of Dan. And then he could decide. It was no big deal, right? It was just his … hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics, or come say hi on Tumblr at @adorkablephil!


End file.
